1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to measuring systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Threaded fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nuts, are commonly found in is general machinery equipments, electrical products, or even buildings. In use, the user may use hand tools such as wrenches to turn the threaded fasteners.
However, the heads of the threaded fasteners may be rounded after several turning operations. General wrenches cannot provide enough grips in applying torque to turn the threaded fasteners with rounded heads. As a result, the threaded fasteners with the rounded heads will be stuck in the workpiece and cannot be removed from the workpiece by usual way.
Although many manufacturers allege their anti-slip wrenches or sockets can solve this problem, there is no objective test to determine the slip resistance of a wrench or socket. Therefore, consumers tend to get lost in all the hype and advertisements for the anti-slip wrenches or sockets and cannot find an effective product.